


Baby Barry

by Phandancee74



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Sometimes it's worth possibly changing the time stream to mess with your boyfriends.





	Baby Barry

Mick and Len found the baby crying beside the train tracks where they had been sent to meet the Flash. Beside the tiny naked human was a crumpled red suit. 

“Shit.” Mick said after a moment.

“Shit.” Len repeated looking around slowly. “I’d say given his luck there’s about zero chance that isn’t baby Scarlet.”

“Plus look at that smile. That’s our guy.”

Len took a moment to look at the baby before turning back to his partner. “Sure he’s cute, but Mick, we aren’t really cradle robbers.”

Mick frowned at him. “I’ll let you have that one.” He leaned down to pick up the baby. “Grab the suit and let Ramon and Snow we’ve got him. Sort of.”

“Sort of.” Len agreed. “They’ll be able to fix this right?”

Just then they heard some bushes rustle.

Mick lifted the heat gun while situating Baby Barry firmly against his chest.

Len stepped in front of them and raised his cold gun.

“Don’t shoot.” Barry’s voiced gave away his identity before they could make out his shape.

Mick looked down at the baby with suspicion. The baby gurgled. Mick considered this for a moment, nodded, and then looked back up at the second Barry with more suspicion. 

Len couldn’t see his boyfriend behind him, but being naturally suspicious was showing their other lover an expression to match. “Explain.”

“I’m from next week.”

“You’ll be back to normal in a week?” Len asked relieved. A week was nothing, sometimes things like this ended up involving alternate earths. A week he could do.

“Too bad. I kind of like him like this.” Mick said, gently rocking as he spoke. “This little one hasn’t run off to attack anything that will probably kill him since I’ve met him.”

“True. And maybe I can raise him to be the perfect super villain.” Len mused “Alright, decision made. We’re keeping him.”

Barry laughed. “I’m not here to stop you. I just wanted to see your faces when you realize you’re going to have to change the Flash’s diaper and go through my moody teen years.”

Len and Mick traded looks, having a silent conversation about the pros and cons of the situation. “We’ve dealt with your moods before.”

“Just remember you can ask Joe for help if you need it.”

Len and Mick traded looks again, a much shorter conversation this time, and then shook their heads.

“Do you know how much easier it is to rob people when you have a distracting toddler with you?”

Barry shook his head at his two favorite villains. He went up to kiss them each quickly. He had to leave before he changed time too much, or before he told them he was actually from _two_ weeks in the future.


End file.
